channyfied room swap!
by i am the girl on fire
Summary: so random and mack falls feud has been going on for far to long! so what happens when chad and sonny share a room? will love blossom or will hatred boil?
1. WHAT!

**A/N: i dont own swac or anythin apart from whats in my head! bee xo**

**chapter1: what?**

"WHAT?" the whole cast of Mack falls and so random! Shouted, staring in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but the feud between the two shows is beginning to get old! And tween weekly's beginning to notice!" said showing Chad and sonny glaring at each other in the middle of their "fine, fine, good, good" routine on the front cover of the magazine. Chad and sonny both stared at each other with daggers in their eyes. "That's why the so random! Cast are going to share a dressing room with someone in Mackenzie falls for a few weeks to get to know them better and hopefully get along" Mr. .condor announced. "we are pairing you up with the person you hate the most...tawni you will go with portlyn. Grady, Trevor. Nico, skyler. Zora, Ferguson. And, obviously, Chad and sonny." Everyone groaned as they left the office to go back to their dressing rooms and get everything together. Chad winked at sonny as he left. "ugh" sonny said, turning to tawni. " can you believe him!"

"Well, at least you've got it easy"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious you and Chad like each other, what with all of your flirt fights" tawni said. Opening the door to their dressing room.

"Psh...Pssshhh...Ha! As if! Me and Chad HATE each other!" shocked as she stuffed all her stuff into a suitcase angrily.

"You just keep on telling yaself that" tawni said winking at sonny. "Have you not read the latest issue of tween weekly?"

"Noooo...why? What does it say?"

"Have a read yaself". Tawni threw the magazine at sonny. She flicked through the pages until she found the article about her and Chad...

_Sonny Monroe (left) and Chad Dylan cooper (right) are shown in this picture to be arguing. Or are they? A witness of these "fights" talked to us. "Sonny and Chad are always fighting. Its pretty annoying as we ALL know there's something more to it. It's been going on ever since sonny joined those randoms. They would have their annual "flirt fight" as we like to call it then storm off pretending to be angry when they are actually both thrilled every time they even talk!" so is there more to sonny and Chad? Or is it just playful fighting? _

Sonny stared at the article shocked. "H...How can they even THINK that?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, whoever the witness was is someone in Mackenzie falls and for once, i actually agree with portly! I mean...the witness!"

"Ugh PORTLYN! I should have known! You're right; at least I don't have to share with portlyn!"

"Exactly, well now that's cleared up, I'm going to Mack falls you coming?"

"yeah sure i'll catch up gimme a sec"

"sure c'ya!"

"Bye!" sonny said, she ran up to her side of the dressing room and picked up her notebook and photo that was hidden in her sock draw, put it in her suitcase and ran out the room to catch up with tawni.


	2. moving in

**Chapter 2: moving in.**

**Chad P.O.V.:**

i stuffed all of the pictures I had of me and sonny into my sock draw. "Kay! C'ya tawn!" came a familiar voice. I quickly shut the draw and picked up something that was closest to me. I looked at what i had just picked up and groaned inside "great. An English dictionary. Good cover Chad. You may be the greatest actor of our generation but you gotta be the greatest actor of every generation to come up with something about that!"I thought to myself.

"Really Chad? Really?" sonny said laying her suitcase on the king-size bed I had installed. "An English dictionary. Now tell me Chad, since when did you read? Last time I heard you were doing a marathon to stop children from reading. Why such an interest now?" she raised one eyebrow. Hands on hips.

"Well" I said pretending to busy myself as I licked my thumb and turned the page. "Well..." I said again "weeeell" I furrowed my eyebrows at one particular word.

"Weeeeeeell..." sonny said irritated now.

"I decided to see, if, in the dictionary, this great dictionary, that is English, which helps, if, it, had, the word... or words...urr...Chad. Dylan. Cooper. oh! And there it is in big bold letters "_greatest actor of our generation"_. I put down the book down. Well I've done worse performances.

"Uh huh. Of course cooper. Urr where do I put my stuff?"

"Over there in that closet." I motioned into the corner of the room to the massive walk in closet with C.D.C. engraved into it in gold letters. Sonny sighed and grumbled under her breath as she put clothes into the closet angrily. Stuff about "cannot believe it!" and "how can they even think that?" also, "trust tween weakly!"

"Ahh" I said "so you've seen the new issue of tween weekly then?"

"Uh yeh! Stupid tween weekly and their stupid reporters and stupid PORTLYN!" she yelled from inside the closet.

"mmm. I've already had words with the director about portlyn. It seems as though she might be having a ballooning accident sometime soon and will have to leave Mackenzie falls" i said checking my hair in my reflection. Perfect. As always. Sonny came out smirking.

"Well. Good." She walked towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going? I was gunna show you around the set."

"Sorry Chad. I'm late for rehearsals as it is. C'ya!" she left the room. Taking the "sunnyness" with her. I sighed. I guess some things are just not meant to be.


	3. bonding with the rivals

Chapter 3- bonding with the rivals.

Chad p.o.v.

I was still kicking myself for the last confrontation with sonny earlier. _God damn it. You should of just invited her to the mack falls campfire tonight. BE THE CHADDY. _

That thought suddenly stopped me in my tracks. The mack falls campfire. We have it at the end of every season. It would be the perfect chance to bond with sonny. Or something more...

_Damn it chad! Stop thinking like that. Its not gonna happen. Its not like you even want it to happen. _

Well no. Of course not. It would just be nice to prove to sonny not that im not always the stupid jerk she thinks i am. That i could be a friend. A good friend. Possibly even boyfriend material...

_Cooper! Got your act together. Now go to the so random set and invite sonny to the mack falls campfire!_

Right yeah. Only to bond with sonny of course.

_Of course. _

Great. Now im talking to myself.

Of course inviting sonny to the campfire would then seem like i was asking sonny out..or something. I would have to invite the randoms too. Im sure the mack falls cast are gonna love that. i spun on my heels and made my way to the so random set.

Sonny p.o.v.

_Chad. Chad. Chaddy chad chad. _I hummed to myself. I hated to admit it. But that song was catchy as hell. As i hummed to myself i turned round the corner to the mack falls set, to change costume. I hated that i had to leave all my private possessions in the hands of chad Dylan cooper.

I opened the door to chads – our- changing room. Quickly i shimmied out of my boston tea party costume into normal clothes. I looked over and smirked at the English dictionary that was left on chads desk. But then that left me wondering. What had chad been trying to hide? Now i was curious. I tip toed over to chads desk, im honestly not sure why i tiptoed. It just felt right. Chads drawer was left slightly open. Id already gotten so far. Might as well check what chads hiding. I leafed through chads drawer suspiciously. Hair dryer, face mask, rollers. Wait, rollers? Woah, Chad Dylan cooper has some serious issues. I laughed at that, i was soo gonna hold that to him. I'll bring it up when he's least suspecting it. But as i was leafing through chads drawer, something caught my eye. I picked up the frame, and inspected the picture that lay beneath the glass covering. It was a picture of Chad. Obviously. But also there was a picture of me. It was during one of those rare moments when me and chad weren't arguing. We were both smiling with cheesy grins spread over both of our faces. I smiled fondly at the memory. Sure it was a little weird, and slightly creepy that chad owned a framed picture of the both of us. But sweet none the less. It was then that i discovered 2 more pictures of us. Each had us smiling. Together. I didn't really know what to think. I suppose in a way i was thrilled. It made me happy that Chad thought of me as a kind of friend. Surely Chad wouldn't notice one little picture missing. So i took one of the pictures that wasn't framed and tucked it into my jeans pocket. I skipped away, feeling a little bit chirpier.

Chad p.o.v.

i walked to the so random prop house slowly. Its not like i was asking her out. I was asking her and the randoms to a campfire. It was completely innocent.

I walked into the prop house and saw the whole randoms gang, sitting round the table arguing about a new sketch idea.

I swaggered in. "trouble at the funny hut?"

Everyone turned to me. Every one of them looking like they wanted to push down a cliff into a pit of human eating armadillos. Or something like that anyway.

"What do you want cooper?" Blondie asked. It was strange to see sonny looking so angry. I don't think id ever seen her not smiling. Apart from the arguments we have of course.

"Actually, Blondie. I was going to invite you guys somewhere... but since you guys are so obviously busy..." i turned around dramatically, pretending to leave.

" . Chad what do you want?" sonny said. I smirked.

"Well randoms. I was going to invite so- ... you all Urmm to the Mack falls campfire tonight. All the coolest people will be there. I'm talking bieber and Gomez. Starts at 8:00pm. See you there" and with that i left.

**A/N: okay guys. This is the third chapter. Not sure if its as good. I haven't written a chapter for this in so long. And i know that the first chapter was in third person. And now ive made it all a bit confusing for making it into first person. And i really am sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I got a few reviews and they were so sweet and i love you guys for that. hope you liked it! Remember to review! Also i know theres not much channy at all. But the 4****th**** chapter will have a lot more. Trust me. I have a bit of an idea. Even though its kind of mainstream for channy fanfics. Mwah x :{D **


End file.
